Barney's Big World Adventure (the SuperMalechi's version of 2016) (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Big World Adventure (also known as "Barney's Big World Adventure The Movie", also known as "Barney's Stu-u-pendous Trip Around the World", also known as "Barney's Stu-u-pendous Trip Around the World The Movie", also known as "Barney's World of Friends", and also known as "Barney's World of Friends The Movie") is a Barney Theatrical Movie Special that will be released on DVD on the SuperMalechi's version of Tuesday, September 13, 2016 in the SuperMalechi's version of the United States, and the SuperMalechi's version of Canada. This 2016 Barney Theatrical Movie Special will be produced by "Universal Pictures", "Lyrick Studios", and "Lyons Partnership". Plot When Rusty, Connor, and Tracy are out of town, Ben and Emma are playing basketball. Then, Barney arrives as his hot air balloon's landing in his backyard, so he tells Ben and Emma about his hot air balloon. Then, Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff arrive, and Barney tells them about his hot air balloon. Barney decides to take Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Ben, and Emma on a hot air balloon ride to travel around the world. Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Ben, and Emma get on board Barney's hot air balloon before they take off. They fly in Barney's hot air balloon while they are traveling around the world. They visit kinds of countries including Spain in Europe, Greece in Europe, France in Europe, Switzerland in Europe, Italy in Europe, Kenya in Africa, China in Asia, and Hawaii in the United States. Educational Theme: Big World Adventure Stories: King Midas/The Chinese Nightingale Cast in the English version of the new content *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Lauren Mayeux/Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jerad Harris/Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Riff (Body: Jerad Harris/Voice: Michaela Dietz) *Ben (Austin Lux) *Emma (Deborah Cole) *Senor Vega (Al Ragusin) *Spain Musicians *Spain Dancers *Spain Horse named Regalo *Greece Dancers *Pierre (Matt Moore) *French Chefs *French Can Can Dancers *Swiss Alphorn Players *Anna Maria (Juli Erickson) *Janelle Gore *Doug Terranova *Chris Johnson *Kenya, African Musicians *Kenya, African Dancers *Elephant *Mei-Ling (Alana Lee) *Chinese Musicians *The Chinese Dragon Dancer *The Chinese Lion Dancer *Kalea (Cheryl Toma) *Leilani (Ana Maelia Towry) Songs #Barney Theme Song (Barney & Friends Version) (Barney Song) (sung by kids) #The Wind Can Take Us Anywhere (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Ben, and Emma) #Let's Go on an Adventure (Barney Song) (World Adventure version) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Ben, and Emma) #Here We Go Again (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Ben, and Emma) #The Fiesta Song (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Ben, Emma, and Senor Vega) #Spain Dance (Traditional) (Performed by Spain Dancers) #Look at Me I'm Dancing! (Barney Song) (sung by Kids's vocals) #Using Languages from All Around the World (Barney Song) (sung by Barney's vocals and Kids's vocals) #Flying in a Plane (Barney Song) (tune to: Riding in the Car (Barney Song)) (sung by Barney's vocals and Kids's vocals) #Greece Dance (Traditional) (Performed by Greece Dancers) #Just Can't Get Enough (Barney Song) (Performed by BJ, Barney, Baby Bop, Riff, Ben, and Emma) (for the story of "King Midas") #If All the Raindrops (Children's Song) (Performed by BJ, Barney, Baby Bop, Riff, Ben, and Emma) (for the story of "King Midas") #Don't Be Blue (Barney Song) (sung by Barney and Riff) (for the story of "King Midas") #Alouette (Children's Song) (Performed by Pierre, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Ben, and Emma) #The French Bread Song (Barney Song) (tune to: Aiken Drum (Children's Song)) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Ben, Emma, Pierre, and French Chefs) #Lookie! It's a Cookie! (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Ben, Emma, Pierre, and French Chefs) #French Dance (Traditional) (Performed by French Can Can Dancers) #My Kite (Barney Song) (sung by Barney's vocals and Kids's vocals) #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Ben, and Emma) #Swiss Alphorn Music (Traditional) (Performed by Swiss Alphorn Players) #Row, Row, Row Your Boat (Children's Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Ben, Emma, and Anna Maria) #Nothing Beats a Pizza (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Ben, Emma, and Anna Maria) #The Rainbow Song (Barney Song) (sung by Barney's vocals and Kids's vocals) #Colors All Around (Barney Song) (sung by Barney's vocals and Kids's vocals) #Kenya, African Dance (Traditional) (Performed by Kenya, African Musicians and Kenyan, African Dancers) #The Elephant Song (Barney Song) (sung by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Ben, Emma, Janelle Gore, Doug Terranova, and Chris Johnson) #The Chinese Dragon Dance (Traditional) (Performed by The Chinese Dragon Dancer) #The Chinese Tiger Dance (Traditional) (Performed by The Chinese Tiger Dancer) #Hula in the Morning (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Ben, Emma, Kalea, and Leilani) #The Wind Can Take Us Anywhere (Barney Song) (Reprise) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Ben, and Emma) #I Love You (Barney & Friends Version) (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Ben, and Emma) End Credit Music #The Wind Can Take Us Anywhere (Barney Song) Instrumental Trivia *This Theatrical Movie Special will be originally called "Barney's World of Friends". *This Barney Theatrical Movie Special will be filmed in the SuperMalechi's version of March 2016. *In the end of the new content of this theatrical movie special, It will have the Copyright saying "2016 Lyons Partnership".